Bridge Stone Arts and Sports School
by Hannahcopter
Summary: A new year, A new school. Everything is diffrent what has happened and what is going to happen this year at Bridge Stone?. BxE AxJ RxEm Disclamer i dont own twilight.
1. Welcome to Bridge Stone

**_AN: Hey I think that this one is going to be awesome I have so many Ideas for this fanfic! I hope you like it! :P_**

**_Disclaimer: For ALL my stories this is my disclaimer I do not own twilight but I do own this plot line and maybe some future characters._**

**APOV.**

After all the years as a vampire we have never been to an Arts school. Weird huh. Well not until now. We are officially on our way to Bridge Stone Arts and Sport School.

Aghh im so excited.

"Love, your excitement is making the best of me sitting next to moppy over here" Jazz whispered in my ear and pointing to Edward. I sighed. Edward, I wouldn't blame him he left his one true love for her safety, but we all knew he wanted her to be like us so he could stay with her forever. I miss her. We left 200 years ago.

_FLASH BACK_

"Alice you have to promise me not to try and find Bella ok?, I wanted it as if we weren't even here to begin with" Edward said with a hurtful expression.

"I can't Edward, I want to look out for my sister I do really want her to be as well as you hope she would be but she won't she'll be like you" I said shook my head dry sobbing.

"What do you mean Alice?" Edward said

"You will find out soon enough, ok I promise not to look out for her" I said and stalked off.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

"Can you stop that Alice please" Edward said he hadn't spoken of weeks.

"OMG he talks say more" Emmett said from the drivers seat. Edward growled and looked out the window.

"No need to go to fast Em we will be there in less than 1 minute" I said

We drove up the large driveway to the school. Let me just say first WOW.

We arrived at Bridge Stone Art and Sport School.


	2. Hello again

**_So here it is hope you like it! I'll need some ideas for some songs to sing in the future! Thanks_**

**BPOV**

Another drama filled day of school. I grabbed my bag and headed to the soccer coach's door. He wanted to tell me something?

"Aghh Isabella come in, come in" he said as he saw me. Mr Mendis is the sports coordinator of the school. He has dark red hair and is at least 6'6 and freckles as far as the eye could see but don't be miss judged he is the most talented sports teacher I have ever seen.

I sat on a chair in front of his desk. "You wanted me Mr Mendis?" I said

He was breathing excitedly I could hear it even without my vampire hearing. Oh by the way I am a vampire. I miss all my … old family especially him I know he only left for my protection but all that was well that went out the door the minute he left!

"I did I wanted to tell you that you are the new girls soccer captain for this year" he said with a smile.

Great soccer. I know I was not that good at sport or basically anything but since I became a vampire I could do everything.

"Oh wow that's great when do I start training?" I said

"Well I want you to meet the new boys team to help training them so I can choose a captain" he said with a giant smile.

My mobile went off "Hello?"

"OMG you were mint to be here 5 minutes ago" Natasha said.

"Ok well I'm on my way" I said and hung up "I'm sorry I got training to get to so ill see you in 5th period Mr Mendis" I said as I got up and left the room to go find Natasha for a dance practice.

**APOV**

We all walked in to the front office and smelt freesias and strawberries. Mumm..

"Hi we are the Hales and Cullen's were new and we would like our schedules and dorm keys?" Rosalie said to the secretary.

"Sure" she said and looked through the files. A girl about the age of 14 came up to us and said " Welcome im ment to take you guys on a tour so once you get your stuff we best get the tour on the road" she said with a smile.

The secretary gave us our schedules and the girls showed us around the school. We passed the oval for the boys to play their sports and the cafeteria for disgusting human food. Finally we are at the music, art and dance block. I was hearing music playing off a cd player. "Hum sounds like their practicing" the girl said.

"Umm excuse me but could we look at the class room with the music playing?" I asked

She just nodded and led the way. We ended up at a classroom full of students and a … vampire.

Killa by cherish and young joc was playing.

"Ok guys get into order" someone yelled must be the leader.

'Yung Joc' 'Yeah' 'I don't think they're ready for this one'

Cherish, they make me wanna, loose control  
Yeah, Shawty, Owwwww!  
A little wife be the truth with the cruz control  
Pull up with your girl, might loose control  
Dime play a circle with that duffle bag boy  
Guaranteed they can't get enough of that boy

I saw him from a distance  
Then I watched him make his way to the floor (floor, floor, floor)  
He walked up to me slowly, whispers  
And he says 'I know who you are' (are, are, are)  
I wanna get to know you

I can tell he was a player  
But he knows just how to make ya loose control  
Somehow I knew

Shawty is a killa  
But I really want him  
And I got to have him tonight  
Straight heart breaker  
But it really don't matter  
Cause I really want him tonight

The way he licks his lips  
I'm in an infatuated state of mind, mind (ohh-yea)  
He's so hard to resist  
I gotta tell you, baby boy is so fine (fine)  
Just gotta have you (ohh-yeah)

I can tell he was a player  
But he knows just how to make ya loose control  
If you only knew

That shawty is a killa  
But I really want him (but I really want him)  
And I've got to have him tonight (and I got have him)  
Straight heart breaker  
But it really don't matter  
Cause I really want him tonight (tonight)  
Shawty is a killa  
But I really want him  
And I got to have him tonight  
Straight heart breaker (heart breaker)  
But it really don't matter  
Cause I really want him tonight (cause I really want him, tonight)

Ohh it feels so wrong that it must, it must be right  
And I'm so high, don't wanna come down  
Just let me fly

Hey, Hey Let me talk to them  
My whips push buttons  
No car keys man  
Pop the top like a sardine can  
We stay flooded like New Orleans man  
Lebron can't stop I be ballin' man

Ya I'm pretty sure that you heard the rumors  
Got a big d*ck and big kahunas  
I'm a pretty slick like Rick the Ruler  
Keep one eye open and my hand on that b*tch

I rock the Claudio my shades Giselle  
I break hearts  
The heart break 'em tell  
I treat your chick like a pair of ones  
Where sluts have one good time and fun

Shawty is a killa (killa)  
But I really want him (ohhh)  
And I got to have him tonight (tonight)  
Straight heart breaker (straight heart breaker)  
But it don't really matter (but it don't really matter)  
Cause I really want him tonight (ohh-baby, tonight)  
Shawty is a killa (I want you baby)  
But I really want him (gotta have you baby)  
And I got to have him tonight (even once tonight gotta have you baby)  
Straight heart breaker (ohhhhh)  
But it don't really matter  
Cause I really want him tonight (cuz I really want you, and I gotta have you)

"Is that Bella?" Rosalie said low so the girl didn't hear

"Umm who are the they" I asked and pointed

"Oh that's Natasha Evens and Isabella Swan," she said with awe in her eyes.

"What's Bella's majors in?" Emmett asked

"Oh, I only know some but she majors in music, art, dance, sport" Emmett snorted " singing and I think she is up for a position of the girls soccer captain this year" she lost in thought. Edward was staring at Bella. He thought she died nearly 200 years ago.

We were listening to the conversation in the dance room between Natasha and Bella.

"So bells did you get the position for captain?" Natasha said

"What do you mean? Tash" Bella said trying to be clueless

"DID YOU GET IT OR NOT?" Natasha screamed at Bella. It was that loud it hurt all our ears. Bella had her hands over her ears.

"Ill tell you if you stop shouting" Natasha nodded

"So??" Natasha said

Bella smiled and nodded. Natasha stood up and hugged Bella.

"You know what that means then?" Natasha said suddenly with a sparkle I her eye

"What?"

"It means you have to date the boys soccer captain" Natasha screamed

Edward started growling. Bella turned her head a bit so we could see her eyes like she knew we were here and rolled her eyes.

"You take this way to far Tash and oh no" Bella said then she put her head in her hands.

"Aghh, I forgot you have a performance tonight don't you bells?" Natasha said

Bella just nodded "Well I best be off bells, volleyball won't be there all day" Natasha said as she left the room and straight past us. As soon as the door opened the scent hit us like a recking ball. Bella's sweet scent filled the halls. Edward took a deep breath in.

Bella turned around and faced us. "Its nice to see you all" Bella's voice said in our heads. She smiled and grabbed her bag and then disappeared. WEIRD.

"Did she just vanish?" Rosalie said confused. We all nodded

I looked at Edward he had a smile on his face. I went straight into a vision…


	3. Perfomance

**_AN: Hey, I'm liking the some of the ideas that people think are going to happen next and maybe some one got it right but anyways I need some songs for the story and ideas for songs or what to happen in the future story please send me! I'm going to run out soon thanks. Hannahcopter_**

**BPOV**

'Later that day'

OMG there actually here, here at Bridge Stone. What am I going to do?

Edward, Jasper and Emmett are in the Boys Soccer Team. Oh I hope Edward gets captain I really do. Great now Natasha got the "You get to date the boys captain" stuff planted in my head.

"Hey Bells 5 minutes until your on ok?" Copper said at the door way to my room.

"Thanks Copp" I smiled at him. Copper Reed is a vampire aswell he has dark brown hair, and when human bright blue eyes but now topaz. At this school he is my step brother but actually he's apart of my coven. It happened one day when I was hunting around 50 years ago. I just finished my deer when I heard a vampire I followed it then I smelt human blood. Lets just say it wasn't good to look at. Cooper was up against the tree with a large cut from the top of his chest to his right knee. I don't like the smell of human blood it must of carried with me. I fought with this red eyed vampire that looked a lot like Laurent. I won copper was unconscious and was fighting to live so I bit him and he's been with me ever since.

"Its time bells" copper said with a smile. I stood up and followed him outside my door stood Emmett and Alice.

"Hey" I said.

They looked so happy and excited it was good.

Emmett picked me up in a bear hug and said "I missed you bells we all did. I want you back?" Emmett squeezed me tightly and put me down.

"BELLA" Alice squelled and hugged me tight.

"Alice I miss you to as well as you Emmett. Well I got to get on stage how about later all of you can come out. Its for the deciding for the soccer captain and a party so do you guys wanna come?" I asked they nodded.

"Bye bella see ya later" they said in sycronisation and left the back stage.

I walked up to copper "You ready, Natasha's out there you know?"

Copper nodded and smiled "I can smell her hum vanilla and lavender"

"Hey you know when I was human a certin vampire enjoyed my smell and we were together?" I said suddenly

"REALLY?" copper said astonished, I nodded

"He is here now, trying to win my heart again" I said laughing in my head.

"What happened?"

"It was my 18th birthday and his brother tried to uh well suck me so they left for my protection, then I found some werewolves and one was my best friend" I said remembering everything

"You were one weird human. By the way who is the family?" Copper asked. I turned and faced him.

"Think of a vampire with out a mate and a huge family copp?" I said truly annoyed with him for not thinking of it.

Copper gasped "Edward?" I nodded

"WOW.. so he's trying to win your heart again and who is the one that tried to attack you?"

Gosh so many questions.

"Jasper" I said

"Really, he seems so nice, calm and innocent" copper said.

"You know how I got new powers?" copper nodded "Yeah well I got them from them. Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and control emotions as for Edward he can read minds. All my new powers"

"On in 2" the principal said.

"Ok" we said.

I walked over to my place on stage behind the curtains with my beach blue electric guitar. Copper was at the drums.

"Now introducing our female soccer captain Isabella Swan" The principal said and will be singing Natasha's end of year song 'before he cheats' and others so give it up for Isabella Swan"

The curtains opened and we started to play.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blond tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky...  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot a whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...  
And he don't know..._

I looked around and saw were the Cullen's were sitting right infront of Natasha. She was miming the words to her song.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

The Cullen's eyes were huge and mouths open.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke...  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo...  
Oh, And he don't know... ohhh_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I walked up to copper and played beside him.

_Ohh... I might of saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
Noo... not on me..._

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,_  
_Carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats,_

_Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think... before he cheats...  
Na na na na na na na na na...  
Ohh... before he cheats...  
Na na na na na na na na na...  
Ohhhhh..._

The croud was applauding.

"Thank you and Thanks to Natasha for writing this song and to copper for help the next song is All-American girl written by my mother"

Alice was jumping up and down with joy and excitement and everyone else had huge smiles on their faces. I looked back at copper and nodded we started to play again.

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy_

_He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_

Copper had a huge smile on his face.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl_

I winked at Natasha she started to blush.

_Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her_

_The coach said, 'Hey son, what's your problem?  
Tell me have you lost your mind'  
Daddy said 'You'll lose your free ride to college,  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye'_

The crowd was with wide eyes of excitement and joy.

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American_

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, 'Be honest, tell me what you want'  
And he said, 'Honey you outta know'_

_A sweet, little, beautiful, one just like you  
Oh, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American_

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All-American girl_

_All-American girl_

"The next song is Some Hearts"

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

_Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

_Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine  
Ooooohhhh_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Yeah,Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

"Thank you that's the end of the perfomance" Me, copper and Natasha stood up and bowed. Then the curtains closed.

**_Thank you for reading the songs are Before he cheats, All american girl and some hearts by carrie underwood. Thank you_**


	4. Soccer Practice

**_AN: Hey, I know I missed the soccer part but I wanted to skip and to a flash back so this is the flash back chapter so I hope you like it. :P_**

**EPOV**

'**_EARLYER THAT DAY'_**

I feel whole again. Bella, my Bella is here at Bridge Stone and Captain of the girls soccer team. I'm actually on my way to soccer now with Emmett and Jasper.

"I can't believe Bella's here and alive. I missed my little sister I guess she can't fall over anymore ay" Emmett said with a pout.

Jasper laughed "Yeah em I'm going to miss that too"

We were at the oval by now and looking around the sports part of the school was huge. At the soccer nets was the Coach Mendis and some other kids trying out for soccer.

Something smells funny like Dust and pepper as well the smell of freesias and strawberries. Oh bella. We all smelt it we turned around to see Bella talking to a dark brown haired vampire. Smiling and giggling. What I saw broke my heart again.

She already has a mate and that's not me. She saw us and walked up to us the vampire she was talking to walked over to some other boys trying for the team. I started to talk to Emmett so she wouldn't talk to me I didn't want to talk to her after what happened.

"Um Jasper can I talk to you? For a second" Bella said they walked over to a bench and sat down talking. She giggled at something he said. What's so funny?

**BPOV**

Me and Jasper walked over to the bench. He looked sad, annoyed, confused and hurt. I wonder why?.

"Um Jasper are you felling Edwards emotions?" I asked out of the blue. He nodded

"Why is he feeling like that?"

"You should know? Does a mate mean anything?" Jasper said annoyed

Wait MATE? I don't have a mate. Hang on did he see me and copper. Oh he didn't..

I giggled "Jasper copper is not my mate he's apart of my coven. In some ways its kind of a repeat of my human life around him" I said giggling harder.

"Why?" Jasper asked

"You know how Edward liked my smell when I was human?" jasper nodded

"Well copper has the same problem as what Edward did" I said

Jaspers eyes were huge and he started to laugh.

"Wow a lot on your hands but atleast you kind of know how to handle it and umm you have helpers who have been through it before" jasper said

"Thanks jasper"

"umm by the was who is the lucky girl? And does she know what we are?" Jasper asked

"Oh Natasha, Yeah she knows Copper told her she fine with it the thing she likes the most is watching me plant" I shook my head

"Why?" jasper asked

"oh that's right I haven't told you what my powers are have I?" jasper shook his head

"I can copy any power and keep them so im happy the one she likes is my earth elemental power she adores flowers and still no one can get into my mind" I said

Jasper had his mouth open and I looked at Edward and Emmett there mouths were hanging open probably lisening to our conversation.

**EPOV**

Wow she's powerful and beautiful. As well has no mate. YESSS. So this other vampire by the name of copper has the same problem I went through guess I could help him. I wounder if he is going to change her?. But that's not my business.

"Ok Team get your asses in here now!" The coach said

We all walked over but odd enough the only girl was here was Bella. Probibly because she's the girls captain.

"Ok boys today Bella's going to do be your coach for warm ups, 10 mile run and goal shoots. While I'm watching trying to pick captain" Coach said.

'Hell yes, captains all mine and Bella too' some guy thought

I started to growl as most of the group thought the same thoughts some more inappropriate to think about than others.

"Alright boys 20 push ups and 50 sit ups now" Bella screamed

We all got down to the ground and started to do push ups.

"Please go extra slow half of these boys don't even know what a push up is" Bella said so low only us vampires could hear her.

She started to do bridges for streaching. After we did all the push ups and sit ups we stood up. The coach was annalising us. Untill then I didn't realise what bella was wearing. She was wearing really short soccer shorts. With a pink tank top that said on the back 'captain'. Soccer is the biggest sport here at Bridge Stone. Also a pair of Pink, blue and white soccer boots. Damn she looked Sexy. She was up the other end of the line she suddenly turned when I said that. Did she hear me?. Bella nodded.

"Alright boys now it is time for goal shoots. Hum Mr. Daniels you can be our first goalie" Bella said as she looked at him then walked over to get the bag of soccer balls.

Robert Daniels was already in goals.

"Get in one straight line and pace back 10 steps" Bella said as she put the first soccer ball down. Copper ended infront of the line and first up.

"Ready Mr. Daniels?" bella yelled to him. He nodded

"Go easy and I mean litely touch the ball copp no accidently hitting the ball to hard because you have had over 100 years to perfect it now lightly and I mean lightly if I see the ball pop your dead" bella said so low I had to strain to here her.

Copper walked back 3 paces and ran forward and kicked the ball. Went straight passed Robert. We went through the whole team like that a couple of times.

Most of the humans were tired out.

Bella started to giggle. "Hey coop Natasha 3 o'clock in 3..2..1" Bella said. Copper turned around and saw Natasha. "OK boys take a break" Bella said. I walked over to a shady tree and sat down.

"You know I don't mind what you said earlier Edward?" Bella said from behind me. I turned and her face was a couple of inches away from mine. Her lips looking so full and kissable. I just wanted to kiss her then and there when Copper and Natasha came up.

" Hey, I'm Copper Reed" copper held his hand out to me and I shook it and replyed "Edward"

"Ah so there is more?" Natasha said Bella and Copper nodded.

"So know there is 8 of you's?" Natasha said and we all nodded.

"Oh Edward, How's Carsile and Esme?" Bella asked

"Good They don't know that we found you yet so there still a bit depressed but there ment to be coming this weekend, so you can see them then" I said with a smile.

"Oh great" Bella said as she stood up but as she did that grased her lips against my ear. It felt GREAT.

"Come on boys time for something you have been dreading but you'll have to get used to it if you want to make captain" Bella said with a devilish smile spread across her face. Let the Race Begin…


	5. WOW need i say more?

**_LAST TIME_**

_Let the race begin…_

**EPOV**

"Ok boys line up you are bloddy lucky the girls had to do 15 miles so if you complain ill put it up and you have to sprint" she said walking up and down the line of boys.

She said softly "Human sprint boys, human" we all slightly nodded

"We are including myself going to run 10 times around the whole sports arena got it?" Bella yelled she seemed in full frontal. Everyone nodded. "Perfect, now get going in 5…4…3…2…1"

Some boys started to fully sprint it funny watching them when we can go 100 times faster. Me, Jasper, Emmett, Cooper and Bella were at the same speed.

"Hey coop what am I singing tonight?" Bella asked cooper. Oh that's right she's got a perfomance tonight.

"Ah Natasha wanted to ask you if you could sing her end of year song, All- American girl and some hearts. If that is ok?" Cooper asked

"Oh yeah that's fine I just wanted to know I was going to ask Natasha anyway" she said sprinting a bit harder but not to much.

"Ok 8 more laps boys, 8 more" Bella yelled

We kept human sprinting another 6 laps.

"Dance next with Rosalie then Singing with Alice" She mumbled to herself.

We did the last 2 laps with ease, actually we did all the laps with ease.

"Ok boys" the coach said after annalising us the whole time "Tonight at Rusty we will announce the captain, And the girls team will be there as well as the dance team so good luck" the coach said as the bell for lunch went.

"Um Bella?" I said She was over by her bag putting long dance pants on.

"Yeah" she said as she picked her bag up and walked up to me.

"Ah don't worry" I said

"Oh well you coming, its lunch isn't it" she said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me all the way to the cafeteria. As we got close she let go and walked over to Natasha and cooper. I went in side and found the rest of my family. In the cafeteria there we people playing violins, Flutes, Guitars and much more. I found everyone else at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. "OMG this is going to be so good I can't wait to hear her sing" Alice said bouncing up and down on the chair. For once we had no food because as soon as we went to get some our table got moved. Cooper moved it so that the two rectangle tables were together. And plugged a Cd player in the wall.

Cooper had a microphone with him. Natasha and Bella walked in with a head set microphone each and in dance clothes. Bella hopped up on the table and helped Natasha. Everyone that was playing an instrument stoped and everyone looked at them. Total scilence. Cooper started the music.

Music make u lose control  
Music make u lose control

**_COOPER  
_**Lets go  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Here we go now  
Watch out now  
(music make u lose control)  
Natashas in da house  
Bellas in da house  
Natashas in tha house  
Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop

**_BELLA_**  
I've got a cute face  
Chubby waist  
Thick legs in shape  
Rump shakin both wayz  
Make u do a double take  
Plan rocka show stopa  
Flo froppa head knocka  
Beat stalla tail droppa  
Do ma thang muthafukas  
Ma rose royce lamborghini  
Blu madina alwayz beamin  
Ragtop chrome pipes  
Blu lights outta sight  
Long weave sewed in  
Say it again sewed in  
Make dat money tho it n  
Booty bouncin gon hit

**_BELLA and NATASHA  
_**Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get yo backs off tha wall  
Cuz Natasha said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody

**_BELLA  
_**Everybody

**_NATASHA  
_**Well ma name is Natasha  
4 all u fly fellaz  
No 1 can do it betta

**_BELLA  
_**She'll sing on acapella

**_NATASHA  
_**Boy tha music  
Makes me lose control

**_BELLA_**  
We gon make u lose control  
And let it go 4 u kno  
U gon hit tha flo

I rok 2 da beat till im tired (tired)  
Walk n da club it's fiya (fiya)  
Get it krunk and wired  
Wave ya hands scream louda  
If u smoke den fiya it up  
Bring da roof down  
Den holla  
If u tipsy stand up  
Dj turn it louda  
Take sumbody by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Hypnotic robotic  
This here will rock yo bodies  
Take sumbody by da waist den uh  
Now tho it in dey face like uh  
Systematica static  
This hit be automatic

Work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Work work work wait  
Do it right

**_COOPER_**  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor hit tha floor  
Hit tha floor

**_BELLA AND NATASHA_**  
Everybody here  
Get it outta control  
Get yo backs off tha wall  
Cuz misdemeanor said so  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody

**_BELLA  
_**Everybody

**_COOPER  
_**Lets go

**_BELLA  
_**Everybody here  
Get it outta control

**_NATASHA  
_**Get yo backs off da wall)  
BELLA  
Cuz Natasha said

**_NATASHA  
_**So  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody

**_BELLA  
_**Everybody  
Get loose

**_COOPER_**  
Put yo back on tha wall  
Put yo back on tha wall  
Putyo back on tha wall  
Put yo back on tha wall

Natashas in da house  
Bellas in da house  
Natashas in tha house  
(music make u lose control)  
We on fiya  
We on fiya  
We on fiya  
We on fiya  
Now tho it gurl  
Tho it gurl  
Tho it gurl  
Tho it gurl  
Yeah  
Now move yo arm 2 the left gurl  
Now move yo arm 2 the left gurl  
Now move yo arm 2 the right gurl  
Now move yo arm 2 the right gurl  
Lets go now lets go now lets go now  
Wooo lets go  
Should I bring it back right now  
Now bring it back now  
Woooo oohhh  
I see u c  
Now ima iam do it like c did  
Now shake it gurl  
Come on and jus shake it gurl  
Come on and jus shake it gurl  
Come on and jus shake it gurl  
Come on and let it pop right gurl  
Come on and let it pop right gurl  
Come on and let it pop right gurl  
Now bak it up gurl  
Back it up gurl  
Back it up gurl  
Back it up gurl  
Woooo woooo woooo  
Go go  
Bring it 2 da front girl go go  
Bring it 2 da front girl go go  
Bring it 2 da front girl go go  
Bring it 2 da front girl lets go lets go lets go  
Wooo

They bowed. Then an idea popped up in my head..

**BPOV**

Once we finished the song me and Natasha walked up to Alice and Rosalie and was talking. The boys were talking to cooper. They all had a up to no good grin on there faces. Then they all stood up on the tables its surprising it holds Emmetts weight on it. And the music started to play. All of us vampires knew this song. It was one of my favourites. We all had our mouths open.

(Edward **BOLD**, Emmett _ITALICS_, Jasper UNDERLINED, Cooper and everyone Normal)

**Hey, hey  
**Bye, bye, bye (bye, bye)  
Bye, bye (bye, bye)

_I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby come on  
I loved you endlessly  
And you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone_

I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye, bye, bye

(Bye bye)  
I don't want to be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby Bye, bye, bye  
(Bye bye)  
I don't really want to make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby Bye, bye, bye

Oh, oh you just hit me with the truth  
Oh girl you're more than welcome to  
So give me one good reason baby come on  
I lived for you and me  
And now I've really come to see  
That life would be much better  
Once you're gone

I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie  
I wanna see you out that door  
Baby bye, bye, bye

(Bye bye)  
I don't want to be a fool for you  
Just another player in your game for two  
You may hate me but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye  
(Bye bye)  
I don't really want to make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Baby bye, bye, bye

I'm giving up I know for sure  
I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more  
(Bye, bye)  
I'm checkin' out, I'm signin' off  
I don't want to be the loser and I've had enough

**I don't wanna be your fool  
In this game for two  
So I'm leaving you behind  
Bye, bye, bye  
**I don't wanna make it tough  
**(Make it tough)  
**But I've had enough **(bye-bye)  
**And it ain't no lie  
**(Baby! )**

I don't want to be a fool for you  
(I don't wanna be your fool)  
Just another player in your game for two  
(**I don't wanna be your fool)**  
But it ain't no lie  
**Baby bye, bye, bye**

(Bye bye)  
I don't really want to make it tough  
I just wanna tell you that I had enough  
Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie  
Bye, bye, bye

Everyone was clapping. The boys bowed and walked off stage. I went to find Edward. When I found him he was talking with some girls. It looked like he was having fun but his thoughts were different. ' omg can't they shut up where is bella I need to find her'

I smiled and Teleported right behind him. I whispered in his ear "No need to come find me I'm right here and by the way that was HOT" I finished my sentence my licking his ear. He shivered I love my ways on him. I turned around to go find Rosalie for dance class. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me in to him.

" Where do you think you are going? " Edward whispered in my ear.

"To dance class then Singing class then I got to get ready for my perfomance tonight" I said in a matter of a factly tone.

Edward pulled my tighter in to him " Well not just right now, anyways" He pulled me up against the wall his hands beside my head and at least 1 foot away.

"What would the captain say if he found you sneeking around with his girl?" I said but I already knew who was going to be captain as well as alice. we both had a vision. And he would not be mad at all because im with him at this moment.

"Well he wouldn't have to know would he?" He whispered in the side of my ear his voice had some type of emotion in it and the same with his eyes they burned with need, love, lust. Oh god he is too perfect for his own good but im still playing him.

"Oh but the captain knows everything there is nothing he does not know and in a second of it happening he would find out" I said as I turned him towards the wall.

The girls that were talking to him before walked away when I whispered in his ear.

"Well he must be good to find out so quickly" Edward said sudctivly

"Oh he is but I have to go other wise rose will rip me to shreads" I said as I came forward and licked his neck. He was stunned. I smiled and walked over to a watchful rose.

"What was that about?" she said as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"Making him grovel to his knees" I smiled and licked my lips Man he tasted good.

"You are evil I never ever knew you had it in you but now I am offically calling you my sister" Rosalie said as she hugged me.


	6. AN Please read!

I know I havn't written in a while. I already have loads of ideas for this new story and I thank you for everyone that has reviewed in any of my story's and I am declearing that all my other story's are on hold the list consists of:

Best Friends For Eturnity

Bridge stone arts and sports school

New years resolutions

Witch, Vampire, Werewolf, Competing?

I am sorry about that and with that I have thought of a great new story that will go on for a while! Thank you all readers!

The summery of the new story which I will be posting up later tonight! Thank you!

The Baker and The Shell! ( weird name yeah I know! I will explain it through the story!  )

' In a city filled with crime and romance, two unlikely people find what they really need in life. LOVE. And all from just ONE Wedding!. All human. Ha and Wedding Cake.'

So what do you think!

Thank you! Everyone! Reviewing my story's it make me feel happy inside and out!

Hope you all have fun writing..

Hannahcopter!


	7. NEW MOON! AGHH TONIGHT

HI, everyone.

HAHA OMG im sooo excited . **NEW MOON COMES OUT TONIGHT AGHHH!! CANT WAIT. OMG**.

HAHA IM REALLY EXCITED! AND I MEAN REALLY. AUSTRALIA IS THE FIRST CONTRY TO GET IT, I THIN K?

ANYWAY AGHHHHHH **SHIRTLESS TAYLOR LAUTNER**.. hhahaha. _WHEn bella goes to Edward 'kiss me' my friend dared me to say well yell 'IM PREGNANT' hahahaha anyway updating again after i watch it.. AGHHH_

_**U KNOW U LOVE ME !**_


	8. IVE SEEN NEW MOON!

OMFG.. that was the best movie EVER.

For anyone who is reading this.. i am just going to say that i have officialy watched NEW MOON.

I wasn't sure how it was going to play out, but damn.. did it ROCK.

Some of the most funniest bits is when eric is crying when watching romeo and Juliet. I actually snorted while laughing.. the comedy like the actors have said has really gone up a notch. I cried.. i really did. Sad to say my makeup was everywhere after and had to run to the bathroom.

One of my most fave bits, just because i absolutely love taylor, is when he is shirtless, angry (vibrating), dripping wet, and looking sooo damn sexy!

For people im sorry if u think i have ruwined it for you but i havnt, that was nothing.. wait till u see the end. If any of you has seen or heard in an interview that you heard that the last line was cheesy, it is.. but it WORKS like Ompa loompas... gosh in some parts especially in the voltori scene Aro's happy attitude made me want to punch him in the head. Seriously. I has punching him... from my eye sight anyway. But YES again. I havnt told u anything.

I cant Wait for ECLIPSE. Which i think America will get before me. Sigh. BUT AGAIN I ALREADY SEEN NEW MOON, AGhhhh..

I am to excited to sleep i havnt slept in over.. 24hrs.. and im sure when i hit the pillow ill be out like a light.

PS: for anyone who hates the part in new moon when the pages go October, November, December, January. Well im sorry but it also does it in the movie.. i wanted to fast forward.. it sucked well that bit anyway..

GO TEAM JACOB. Sorry i love taylor. Haha but i am Switzerland.. damn im to tired to even spell correctly. But all well.

IF anyone has any questions ask away. LOVE me. Ahaha

Sorry tired again but on a high of sugar and NEW MOON. haha


End file.
